Fideo Ardena
Fideo Ardena (フィディオ・アルデナ, Fidio Arudena) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's a forward and the captain of Orpheus. Appearance He has short brown hair and blue eyes, and has an average height and body built. His hairstyle is a bit similar to Ichinose Kazuya and Leonardo Almeida. Personality He is a friendly person. He always wants to help people and hates to take advantage of the people who needs help. He believes in soccer and his team very much, and he doesn't give up easily just like Endou. He is one of the unique persons who calls Endou by his first name, Mamoru, apart from Fuyuka, Rococo and Daisuke. Fideo loves soccer and apparently never gets tired of playing, because he remembers his father when he plays soccer, just like Kidou Yuuto. Plot Season 3 Fideo debuted in the anime in Episode 68 (the very first episode of the 3rd season where almost all captains in the FFI are shown). He made another appearance when Inazuma Japan passed Italy's Area in Liocott Island and saw Fideo along with his team Orpheus practicing. Later that night Fideo met Endou for the first time. In Episode 91, Kageyama Reiji became the coach of Orpheus and also tried to fire Fideo and his team mates by challenging them in order to make Team K the national team of Italy. They later decided to have a representative match Between Orpheus and Team K, the winner will be Italy's national team. The day before the match 8 members of Orpheus got injured because of Kageyama who planed the whole thing in order to guarantee Team K's victory. Luckily thanks to Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou, Orpheus won and gets to keep the position as Italy's representative. It was revealed after the match that Kageyama planned it so that Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou wouldn't be at the match against The Empire. After that Kageyama became Orpheus' coach, to which shocked everyone and Fideo also. After sometime, Fideo later got rather curious why did he hate soccer but he still knows so much about it. And he later discover Kageyama's past and about Kageyama Tougo, thanks to Hidetoshi Nakata, Orpheus's original captain, and decided to trust him. Thanks to this, Fideo along with Orpheus was able to master Catenaccio Counter and ties with Inazuma Japan in their match, which guaranteed Orpheus' position in the FFI Finals. He is next seen with Mark, Therese, Dylan and Edgar at Inazuma Japan's area to practice with them, only to be interrupted by the Messengers of the Sky and Hell Army Z who took Rika and Haruna respectively. He along with Edgar followed Endou's half of the team to rescue Rika from Heaven's Garden, in which they are successful. The next time he was seen was when his team was playing against Little Gigant, but lost without a single goal. He was shocked when Rococo blocked his Odin Sword, without using any hissatsu. Though Endou came to cheer them up, he was still sad. Afterward, he and Orpheus played with Inazuma Japan to show how Little Gigant played. Later, he is shown watching the final along with his teammates, and the other teams. He saw Inazuma Japan won and was happy for Endou and the others. He then said goodbye to Endou at the airport, hoping to see him again in the next world tournament. Movie In the movie, he joins Raimon to help beat Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fubuki, Hiroto and Kanon. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Divine Arrow' (Game) *'OF Hitori One Two' (Game) *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SH Odin Sword' Trivia *'Fideo' is Spanish and refers to a type of pasta, although he's supposed to be Italian. *His seiyuu, Shimono Hiro, also voices Handa Shinichi, and it is common in the Japanese fandom to make jokes about them sharing similiarities or switching places. *Shimono Hiro, Kaji Yuuki (Ichinose Kazuya), and a few other Inazuma Eleven voice actors call Fideo "Zenda" as they say that he is the completed form of Handa. "Han" is Japanese for "half" while "zen" is Japanese for "complete." Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Orpheus Category:Raimon